A conventional rope or band for binding packaged merchandise loaded on a truck is usually a rather large diameter one or a rubber band, but only hooked on hooks of a turck. And a worker in binding should have to stop a while in pulling a rope when the rope comes to a curved corner of packages, so tightened portion of the rope may become a little loose. Besides, if packaged merchandise should be very massy, binding would take much time and labor and should binding be not so tight, some packaged merchandise might become loose and fall down if worse, in transportation.